For high end enterprise solid state drive, for example, SAS SSD and PCLE Card, two input power sources are available for system energy consumption. In the traditional architecture, the input power sources are utilized independently. Thus, when one of the input powers hits its limit, the system cannot consume more power than the limit, which limits the system performance. Power back up function is also required for most enterprise solid state drives. Existing solution couples power back up circuit to one power input source, so if there are several power domains (several loads) that need the backup function, the power domains have to be coupled to this power input source, which further limits the system performance.
Thus, an improved power supply is needed.